End Of Ninjutsu
by Dan Mochizuki
Summary: Perang dunia ke4 semakin sulit setelah Uchiha Madara bangkit dan mengalahkan ke 4 hokage terdahulu dan dapat menundukan ke 8 moster Biju. apa yang akan dilakukan NARUTO Cs dan Aliansi Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**End Of Ninjutsu**

**Konbawa...**

**Konichiwa...**

**Ohayooo...**

**Ketemu denganku Mochizuki Dan dengan Fic baru...**

**Bertema Naruto..**

**Selamat membaca.**

**-ooo000ooo-**

**Duar...**

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dimana-mana,dan lubang-lubang terlihat anyir darah begitu menyengat,puluhan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa tergeletak ditanah,mengambarkan kekacauwan ditempat itu.

Peperangan yang telah berjalan untuk beberapa lama ini telah memakan korban yang begitu banyak bagi Aliansi ,Kesedihan,Keputus asaan mulai muncul,dan menurunkan metal pasukan dari Aliansi Shinobi,yang dibentuk oleh 4 negara besar,untuk mengalahkan organisasi gelap Akatsuki yang dipimpin oleh Ninja terkuat masalalu Uchiha Madara.

Dibalik kepulan asap tampak sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan 3 goresan luka kecil dikedua terus menatap tajam,sosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang,berdiri dengan tegap.

"Kau tak akan pernah menang melawanku,yang kau lakukan tak lebih dari kesia-siaan,dunia tetap akan jatuh pada Genjutsu yang akan ciptakan.!"Seru Laki-laki itu yang bernama Uchiha Madara.

"Jangan bercanda,aku tak akan pernah menyerahkanya begitu saja."Balas pemuda berambut Kuning itu yang bernama Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?,seberapa kuat dirimu kau tak akan pernah menang melawanku."tantangnya.

"Ghiii"Tawa Naruto menyerigai.

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Siapa bilang,aku akan melawanmu sendiri!,aku memiliki teman yang siap membantuku kapan pun.!"Seru Naruto,menunjuk Aliansi shinobi yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Omoshiroi,kalau begitu tunjukan kepadaku."seru Madara,dan melesat menyerang Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Teman-teman tunjukan kepada mereka seberapa kuat ikatan kita"seru Naruto,dan melesat menghadapi Madara.

"Ooooooooo"seru aliansi shinobi yang ikut melesat menghadapi madara.

Kunai-kunai melesat dari berbagai arah membidik Uchiha Madara,mengetahui itu madara segera mengeluarkan Ameterashu,api hitam itu segera keluar mengelilinginya,dan mematahkan serangan kunai-kunai itu.

"Klan Mizu."seru naruto memberi aba-aba.

"Hooooo"shinobi dari klan air segera membentuk segel,dan sebuah ombak Tsunami besar,keluar menyiram uchiha itu menengelamkan Madara.

"Sekarang."

Dengan ombak tsunami itu shinobi-shinobi yang berspecial petir,segera memberika kejutan petir dengan berjumlah tak terhingga,pada ombak air cepat petir itu melesat menyebar di Air.

Tak berapa lama setelah kejutan petir,Uchiha dengan cepat segera melompat keluar dari ombak air.

"Sasuke..inilah saatnya."Teriak Naruto pada sosok laki-laki berrambut raven hitam yang diselimuti cakra unggu besar.

"Aku tahu."Balas Sasuke,melepaskan anak panahnya.

**Duar...**

Anak panah itu ternyata meledak setelah terkena tebasan dari pedang susano Uchiha tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah dapat menghindar dari serangan beruntut aliansi senyum itu hilang tiba-tiba,saat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan dari Sasuke.

Dari atas tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut pendek merah itu madara segera membalik terlambat gadis yang bernama sakura itu telah memberikan pukulan telaknya kepada Uchiha madara.

"Ini untuk Tsunade-sama"Teriak Uchiha madara yang mendapat pukulan itu segera melesat jatuh dengan keras.

**Duar...**

Tubuh Uchiha madara jatuh uchiha madara segera keluar dari asap debu dari tempat jatuhnya.

"Tak kusangaka,aku akan terdesak seperti ini."Seru Madara keluar dari tempat Cakra Susanoo yang melindunginya,retak.

"Hei...jangan lupakan aku."Seru Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi Mode dari balik asap bekas tempat jatuh Uchiha Madara,dan menyerangnya.

Naruto segera memberika pukulanya kepada Madara,dan madara mengakisnya seraya memberika counter kepada naruto dengan tendangan kaki menunduk ,memutar badanya,dan mentackel dengan kaki melompat menoleh keatas,seraya melempar Shuriken kearah Uchiha Madara.

Dengan sigap,Madara mengambil Kunainya yang berada disakunya,dan menankis semua Shuriken Naruto,dan melempar kedua kunainya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menghindar kesamping,dan membentuk segel.

"TajuuKagebunshin no Jutsu"Seru Naruto,dan saat itu juga puluhan bayangan Naruto keluar.

Madara yang baru saja mendarat dari lompatanya,segera mendapat serangan dari puluhan Bayangan Naruto,tapi dengan cekatan madara dapat mengalahkanya satu-persatu dengan mudah,dan berhasil menangkap Naruto aslinya mencekik Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau Naruto.?"Seru Madara dengan penuh kemenangan.

"iie...kau belum menangkapku.?"Balas Naruto menyerigai.

Madara segera sadar dengan maksut Naruto,dan melihat tubuhnya terikat dengan banyak bayangan.

"Klan Nara."Seru Uchiha Madara.

"Naruto..."Seru Shikamaru yang tengah mengikat Uchiha Madara dengan bayangannya.

**Booofhhh...**

Bayangan Naruto yang tertangkap oleh Uchiha Madara tiba-tiba menghilang,berubah menjadi asap.

"Bunshin?,naruhodo, kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri sebagai bunshin.!"

"Naruto...cepat selesaikan,dibegitu kuat,aku tak kuat untuk menahanya lagi."Seru Shikamaru gemetar.

"yosh...Terimakasih Shikamaru atas waktunya."Seru Naruto yang telah berdiri agak jauh Uchiha madara,mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya."Cho Odama Rasengan Shuriken."Teriak Naruto, melemparkan Jutsunya yang menyerupai Senjata Shuriken itu,mengarah kesamping kanan Uchiha Madara.

Tak butuh waktu lama bayangan yang mengunci pergerakan Madara itu akhirnya mengendor, kesempatan itu diambil oleh Madara dengan melompat menghindar dari Jutsu mematikan Naruto.

"Chakra Jutsumu memang mematikan tetapi ini mudah untuk aku hindari."Ucap Uchiha Madara,melompat tinggi menghidari serangan Cho Odama Rasengan Shuriken.

"Huh...jangan senang dulu,aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu."Seru Naruto.

Tanpa disadari sebuah rasengan shuriken juga muncul di sisi kiri uchiha madara.

"Hah..jadi kau akan menabrakanya.?"

"Hmmm...Dan ini menjadi **Ni Cho Odama Rasengan Shuriken**."Seru Naruto menyerigai bahagia.

**DUAAAR...**

Sebuah ledakan besar memenuhi langit biru,akiba kedua Rasengan Shuriken yang bertabrakan.

"Good Joob,Naruto..."Seru Sakura Bahagia.

"Dengan Ini Madara tak akan selamat dari seranganmu tadi,Naruto.!"Imbuh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya,aku meremehkan Kalian."Seru madara tiba-tiba,hingga membuat seluruh orang saat itu mengarahkan pandanganya kepadanya.

Seluruh masang mata yang ada tiba-tiba saja diam,tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tidak mungkin,bagaimana mungkin dengan ledakan seperti itu..."Seru Sasuke gemetar.

"Seharusnya serangan itu telak mengenainya.!"Seru Shino.

Dilangit tampak sosok Uchiha madara menghentikan Ledakan Chakra,dan menyerapnya menghilang,dan tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan muncul ditengah-tengah Aliansi

**Duaar...**

Ledakan itu mengenai pasukan aliansi shinobi.

"Dia mengembalikan Jutsu Naruto."Seru Sakura yang terbelalak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin.."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Uchiha Madara mendarat turun.

"Apakah hanya ini kekuatan dari Aliansi Shinobi.?"Cerca Madara,dan membuat mental Aliansi shinobi mulai down.

Bayang-bayang kecemasan,ketakutan,kematian mulai menghantui sisi mental Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi, tidak banyak dari mereka yang telah duduk terbelalak tak bercaya,tangisan mulai terdengar dari aliansi shinobi setelah mendapat serangan balik Uchiha madara.

"Tidak...,ini tak mungkin,kita tetap akan kalah."Seru beberapa shinobi,penuh ketakutan.

"Untuk,apa kita melawannya,kalau pada akhirnya kita tetap kalah."Seru yang lain

Naruto yang mengerti suasana saat itu segera mempersiap diri.

"Jangan main-main,dengan kami.!"Seru Naruto kepada Uchiha Madara geram.

"A-ah..kalian saja yang saja yang lemah,meski pun seluruh dunia ini menyerangku."

"Jangan bercanda,kau mempermain kan kami."

"Oooh...kalau begitu,buatlah aku tak mempermainkanmu lagi."Seru Madara menyerigai jahat.

"Madara..."Teriak Naruto,dan segera melesat menyerang Madara,dengan Mode Sage.

"Naruto...jangan gegabah!"Teriak Sakura mengingatkan,tapi terlambat naruto telah menyerang Madara.

Dengan kecepatan yang tanpa menyerang Madara.

"Oi...oii...jangan terburu-buru begitu."seru Madara,menghidar dari pukulan Naruto.

"Akkhh..."Dengan cepat Naruto berubah menjadi Kyubi,sempurna.

"Naruto telah menjadi Kyubi,dengan sempurna setelah mendapat cakra dari Yondaime Hokage."Seru Sasuke.

**-Dalam tubuh Naruto.**

"Kurama,apakah kau telah bergabung dengan sisi gelapmu.?"tanya Naruto.

"Aakh...Sekarang aku dapat keluar dengan wujud sempurna.."jawab moster rubah yang berdiri dibelakang naruto,bertapa.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan kita,sebenarnya kepada madara."

"Tak kusangaka kau akan memintaku begitu."

"Akh...diamlah dan bantu aku."

"Baiklah,lagi pula aku juga memiliki dendam kepadanya."

**-Normal.**

Dengan cepat moster rubah berekor sembilan itu menyerang sosok Uchiha Madara yang begitu kecil Madara melompat mundur kebelakang.

"kochiyose no jutsu"Seru Madara sebelum akhirnya,sebuah asap tebal muncul yang dibarengi oleh sebuah suara ledakan.

**Duaar...**

"Bagaimana kalau kedelapan jinchuriki yang berhasil aku ambil,melawan Kyubi milikmu"Seru madara dari balik asap yang diciptakannya.

Sosok Moster mengerikan muncul dari balik asap tebal yang diciptakan moster jinchuriki berkumpul,siap melawan kyubi yang seorang diri.

**-ooo000ooo-**

**Mina-san bagaimana Fanfiction yang,Dan buat ini...**

**Bagus kagak?,Kira-kira perlu dilanjutin kagak.?**

**Sorry kalau masih jelek pengunaan kata-katanya...**

**Jadi tolong saranya!**

**Jangan Lupa untuk Reviewnya dibawa ini**

**Kira-kira ini perlu lanjut apa gak?**


	2. Chapter 2 ( Kaosugēto no tensei)

**End Of Ninjutsu**

**Mina-san ini update kilat dari aku,**

**tapi sebelumnya maaf bila cerita ini akan melenceng dari cerita aslinya. oke**

.

.

.

Sosok Moster mengerikan muncul dari balik asap tebal yang diciptakan Biju berkumpul,siap melawan kyubi yang seorang diri.

**-Dalam tubuh Naruto**

"Tanuki,Matatabi,Isobu,Son Goku,Kokuo,Saiken,Chomei,Gyuki, Kedelapan Biju telah berkumpul,Tak kusangka akan secepat ini, dapat bertemu lagi dengan mereka."Seru Naruto.

"Naruto ingatlah mereka bukanlah sosok yang kau kenal,mereka telah dikendalikan Madara."Tanggap Kurama yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

"Aku tahu.."

"Baiklah sekarang fokuslah, bagaimana caranya kita akan melawanya."

"hei, jangan memerintahku."Seru Naruto jengkel.

"Kalau gitu, tetaplah fokus, dan satukan chakra kita.!"

"Yosh...terserahlah, ayo tendang bokong Uchiha Madara itu."

"Begitulah seharusnya."

**-Normal**

Suasana perang berubah menjadi tegang, lantaran munculnya kedelapan biju yang telah berubah menjadi musuh dari aliansi shinobi.

"Perhatikan ini, Naruto cepat atau lambat,kau tetap akan menjadi satu dengan Jutsu genjutsu tak terbatas yang akan aku lakukan, maka dari itu cepat serahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik."Seru Madara,berdiri tegap diatas Son Goku.

"Ghiii..,siapa yang mau menyerahkan dirinya dengan cuma-cuma, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu masa depan perlu kau ingat, meski jika benar kalau pada akhirnya aku tertangkap olehmu, aku tetap akan melawan, aku tak ingin sedetik dari kehidupanku merasakan rasa penyesalan"Seru Naruto dalam wujut rubah berekor sembilan.

"wow...kata-kata yang bagus, Naruto."Seru Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Huuuh...seperti yang kuduga, kau tak akan mau tunduk, kalau begitu kita beralih kejalan kedua, yaitu dengan menundukanmu dengan paksa."Seru Madara, seraya memberi sinya menyerang bagi kedelapan bijunya.

Moster berwujut Rakun, segera memberika serangan pertamanya, sebuah tembakan jarum-jarum pasir melayang kearah Kurama lompat tinggi di udara Chomei telah berada diatas Kurama, dan menyambutnya dengan kibasan dari sayapnya.

**Duaarr..**

Kurama terpental jatuh sempat bergerak matatabi bergerak menyerang melancarkan seranganya melalui cakar dari sigap kurama menangkis cakaran dari Matatabi, dan mengigit leher Kucing api itu, dan melemparnya.

Dari arah belakang Kokuo berlari menyerang Kurama, Kurama atau Naruto yang masih lengah saat itu, langsung mendapat tandukan dari Kokuo, dan terpental jauh.

"Cih...mereka sangat kompak sekali, tidak seperti sebelumnya."Batin Naruto.

"Tentu saja, mereka sekarang ini pikiran mereka menjadi satu, karna dikendalikan.!"Tangap Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Mereka menjadi lebih kuat."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang."

"Aku tetap akan bertarung melawan kedelapan biju, tapi sebelum itu."

"Sebelum itu?"Ulang Kurama masih binggung dengan maksut Naruto.

"Ino..apa kau mendengarku"Seru Naruto melalui telepati.

**Thing...**

Sosok gadis dengan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa ino.?" tanya shikamaru yang masih terluka.

"ada pesan dari Naruto dengarkanlah dengan baik-baik."seru Ino.

"Pesan dari naruto.?"Seru Choji bingung.

"Mina- dengarkanlah baik-baik apa yang akan disampaikan Naruto."Seru Ino kepada semua orang yang ada medan tempur melalui Telepati.

"Mina- mulai sekarang tolong segera menjauh dari sini, aku tak ingin ada banyak korban lebih dari ini, mulai sekarang biarlah aku dan Kurama yang akan mengurus Uchiha Madara dan kedelapan Biju, carilah tempat sembunyi sejauh mungkin dari sini."Seru Naruto melalui Telepati dari Ino.

"Hei..Naruto apa yang kau katakan, kau ingin mengambil peran itu sendiri, jangan bercanda kau, memang benar kita tak sekuat kau, tapi kita siap membantumu kapanpun, kita juga telah memutuskan untuk menerima resiko itu."Seru Shikamari.

"Benar, Naruto jangan main-main kau."Imbuh kiba.

"Iya, benar"Seru yang lain.

"Mina- tolong diamlah, dan ikuti apa yang aku katakan."Teriak Naruto, dan menghentika keributan yang terjadi. "Bukan berarti aku meremehkan kekuatan kalian, lihatlah musuh kita, jika memang kalian dapat membantuku sudah pasti aku akan meminta bantuan dari , saat ini aku tak mampu, meminta bantuan itu dari kalian.!"Lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, dulu ketika kau melawan Pain, aku hanyabisa diam, tak berbuat sesuatu apapu, yang dapat membantu, bahkan aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri karna Hinata yang mampu membantu ketika itu, oleh karna itu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantumu."Seru Sakura.

"Sakura, hentikan itu, aku tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi, Neji mati karna melindungiku, aku tak ingin orang-orang yang berharga bagiku mati karnaku."Seru Naruto ngotot.

"Tapi.."

"Mina-san, tolong dengarkanlah apa yang diminta oleh Naruto, atau kalian akan menjadi beban bagi Naruto, nantinya."Seru Kakashi.

"Tapi.., bukankah itu tindakan yang sembrono."Seru Kiba.

"Yang kita pelukan sekarang , adalah mempercayakan semuanya kepada Naruto.

Sesaat setelah Kakashi memberi penjelasan, suasan kembali menjadi tenang.

"Kakashi-sensei, Arigatto.."Seru Naruto

"Ahk..,ini bukan apa-apa kok, ini biasa seorang guru mendukung muritnya."

"Arigatto Gozaimatsu,Kakashi-sensei."Seru Naruto lagi.

"Yah., Naruto, gengki dayoo."

"Hmm, sekali lagi Arigatto Gozaimatsu kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto,Cotto.."Seru Sakura,sebelum Naruto melepas ikatan telepati.

"Ada apa, Sakura."Jawab Naruto.

"Arigatto, untuk semuanya, selama ini kau selalu menyelamatkanku, dan selalu ada ketika aku membutuh sosok yang penenang ketika sasuke pergi, selama ini aku belum pernah sempat untuk mengatakanya, jadi. Naruto, Arigatto Gozaimatsu."

"Hmm... douita shimashite, Sakura"seru Naruto lembut.

"Naruto..."

"Hmmm..?"

"jangan mati."

"Hmmm, tak akan."

"Arigatto." Seru Sakura seraya tersenyum manis ditempatnya.

Saat itu juga Naruto, memutus Telepatinya.

"Yosh, Madara ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita."seru Naruto menantang.

"Sepertinya kepercayaan dirimu telah kembali"Seru Madara

"Itu tidaklah penting, sekarang lawan aku.!"Seru Naruto, melesat maju menerobos masuk,menyerang Madara yang berdiri tegap dikepala Son Goku.

**Duaar...**

Pukulan Kurama meleset mengenai tanah, Son Goku melompat arah samping 2 buah tentakel gurita melayang menyerang gesit kurama mengeser sedikit tubuhnya, sehingga serangan kaki gurita itu meleset, kesempatan itu diambil Kurama, kaki Gurita itu ditangkap Kurama, berhasil menangkap, dan mengkunci kaki gurita itu, Kurama segera menyemburkan Biju Dama, dari mulutnya kearah Gyuki.

**Duaar...**

Akibat dari serangan Biju dama dari Kurama,Gyuki terpental Biju yang lain tidak tinggal diam begitu arah depan dan belakang, muncul Shukaku, dan Kokuo. Sebuah pasir tiba-tiba menghisap Kurama kedalam, dan dari arah depan Kokuo telah berlari,bersiap memberi serangan dengan Tandukanya.

"Naruto.."Seru Kurama kepada Naruto

"Yosh...aku tahu, saatnya berubah."

**Booftt...**

Tubuh Kurama tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi Asap tebal, dari Asap tebal itu,Naruto dengan Mode Sage, melompat kearah Kokuo.

"TajuuKagebunshin no Jutsu"Seru Naruto, sesaat kemudian, muncul delapan bayangan Naruto dengan,masing-masing bayangan memili satu Ekor Kurama.

Empat bayangan turun kebawah Kokuo. Dengan cepat Ekor dari keempat bayangan itu, mengembang membesar, dan menjerat keempat Kaki Kokuo dengan setiap Ekor yang dimiliki keempat bayangan Naruto, karna jeratan itu Kokuo Jatuh. Dari arah atas Kokuo, muncul keempat Naruto yang lain dengan sebuah Chakra hitam.

"Biju,Dama"Seru Naruto,menghantamkan chakra hitam ditanganya kepada Kokuo yang telah terkunci.

**Duaaar...**

Kokuo tumbang, setelah terkena serangan biju dama Naruto, dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba datang badai pasir panas, menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto..,sekarang serahkan kepadaku."Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Yosh...Aku serahkan kepadamu"Seru Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto segera berubah kembali menjadi Moster Musang berekor sembilan. Musang itu segera mengunakan kesembilan ekornya untuk melindungi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Biju Kyumaki"Seru Kurama, seraya memutar tubuhnya, sehingga membentuk sebuah angin tornado, dan membuat Badai pasir itu lenyap.

Dari balik angin tornado itu, sebuah ekor musang keluar, dan mencekik leher Shukaku untuk beberapa menit kemudian, dan segera melemparkanya.

"Tanuki, Kokuon, Gyuki, Gomen."Batin Naruto.

"Wooh, pertarungan yang menarik, kerjasama yang bagus, tak kusangaka, kau akan saling bertukar tempat."Seru Uchiha Madara

"Heh, ini bukanlah apa-apa."Seru Kurama.

"Mari, kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan bertahan."Seru Madara, dan memberika sebuah Sinya serangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cairan hijau, lengket melesat mengenai sekujur tubuh musang berekor sembilan. Dari arah belakang, api menjalar dengan tiba-tiba membakar tubuh musang tersebut.

"Cih..Matatabi, dan Chomei" Desah Kurama.

"Grooooogh"Raung Kurama, sehingga menimbulkan badai, dan suara Ultra Sonik yang kuat.

Dengan kekuatan dari Kurama, raungan tadi membuat sayap biju dengan wujut Seranga daun itu, robek, dan membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya. Dan lendir cairan yang mengikat Kurama segera lepas. Kesempatan itu diambil Kurama dengan menyerang Matatabi, dengan Cakar Matatabi adalah biju jelmaan dari Kucing yang gesat, dan cepat, tapi kecepatan Matatabi tidak dapat menyaingi kecepatan Kurama yang merupan Jelmaan dari itu telak mengenai Matatabi, dan membuatnya jatuh tak berdaya.

Tidak berhenti disitu saja, tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut yang tebal menyelimuti seluruh permukaan bumi, dan menghalangi pandangan bawah tiba-tiba tanah bergetar, dan mengeluarkan batu-batu karang yang itu Kurama segera melompat membumbung dari atas, sebuah cairan berwarna unggu pekat, beracun jatuh, dan mengenai tubuh kurama.

"Akhh... Saiken."Seru Kurama mengerang kesakitan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto melalui telepati.

"Yah.., ini bukan masalah besar."Balas Kurama.

Cairan itu membuat kulit kurama mengelupas, dengan sakit yang tak terkira, Kurama segera berbalik, menangkap Saiken dan melemparkanya kebawah.

**Duaar...**

Belum berhenti begitu saja, begitu mendarat Kurama segera melepaskan Biju Dama dengan Ukuran besar kearah Kedua biju yang dihadapanya.

"Biju Dama" seru Kurama.

**Duaaar...**

Sebuah ledakan besar kembali terjadi. Asap debu membumbung tinggi, begitu asap mereda, tampak kedelapan biju berjatuhan tak berdaya.

"Naruto, ganti, sepertinya aku perlu kembali mengisi chakraku."Seru Kurama.

"Ahh... serahkan kepadaku"Jawab naruto, dan seketika itu,Naruto kembali kewujut semua.

**Plok...Plokk...Plokk...**

Tepuk tangan terdengar dari berjalan santai mendekati Naruto.

"Tak, kusangaka peperangan ini akan berjalan sejauh ini, melawan dirimu"Seru Madara.

"Apa mau,"sahut naruto.

"aku hanya ingin kau, menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik"

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku tak akan menyerahkan diriku dengan mudah."

"Huft…Dasar anak keras kepala, entah seberapa lama kau akan terus bertahan dengan pendirianmu itu.?"

"aku akan terus berjalan diatas jalanku, aku tak akan pernah berpaling itulah jalan Ninjaku"

"Kalau begitu terimalah kesedihan,keputusasaan, yang akan kau dapat sekarang."Seru Uchihama Madara.

"Kaosugēto no Tensei"Seru Madara, setelah membentuk segel sapi dengan kedua tanganya.

**Duar…Duar…Duar….**

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ledakan terdengar dimana-mana, tanah yang ada pecah terbelah karna gempa bumi dengan Skala yang besar, kekacauwan telah , jeritan mulai terdengar disana dan sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"Teriak Naruto yang mulai ketakutan

"Sebentar lagi dunia akan menjadi kacau, ini jutsu yang menciptakan kekacauwan diseluruh dunia, tak ada yang akan selamat dari Jutsu ini"Jawab Madara.

Mendengar itu, seketika itu wajah Naruto berubah menjadi pucat pasi tak tak percaya.

"Percaya atau tidak, sebentar lagi dunia ini akan berubah menjadi Neraka untukmu"Seru Uchiha Madara, menyerigai jahat.

**-To be Continue -**

**Wow...miris lihat Reviewnya!**

**Tapi ya sudahlah memang begitulah aku jadi Gomen nashai...**

**tetap dukung nie cerita ya?**

**Sekarang bales Reviewsnya**

**Reviews for End Of Ninjutsu**

**Mistic Shadow : Sebelumnya maaf itu memang kesalahan Authornya kok! tapi Author akan usahaan untuk membenahi semua itu.?**

**Ren Akatsuki : sekali lagi Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Uzumaki 21 : Iya, Author akan ganti, terimakasih atas sarannya**

**MysteriOues Girl : Update kilat oke, akan, Author , dan Gomen nashai**

**2nd princhass : oke siap laksanakan, maaf kalau gak jelas.**


	3. Chapter 3 :Kaosugēto no tensei Madara

**E****nd Of Ninjutsu**

**Duar...Duar...Duar...**

Ledakan demi ledakan terus bermunculan, jeritan keputus asaan terdengar keras dimana-mana, bumi terus bergetar, menyebabkan kerusakan pada tanah. Gempa dengan skala tinggi membelah tanah menjadi dua bagian.

"Heii.., apa-apaan ini?, bukankah kau mengincarku!, kenapa kau melibatkan yang lain?"Seru Naruto gemetar.

"Naruto, kau terlalu naif. Lawanku bukan hanya kau, aku mengincarmu hanya untuk segera mendapatkan Kyubi yang ada didalam tubuhmu.!" Seru Madara tersenyum kecut.

"Heeeh..."

**Kreeekk...Kreeetaak...**

Tiba-tiba tanah retak, dan menjalar dengan cepat dibawah kaki Naruto. Retakan itu melebar, dan terbelah, sehingga membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Heeeh..., kenapa dengan tanah ini?" seru Naruto panik seraya mencoba mengembalikan keseimbanganya.

_Syuuush..., _tanpa sepatah kata Madara pergi begitu saja, meningalkan Naruto.

"Hei.., jangan pergi aku belum mengerti dengan maksutmu?" Pangil Naruto, mencoba mengejar Madara yang telah pergi meningalkan Naruto.

**Kreeekk...Kreeetaak...**

"Heeh..kenapa ini."Seru Naruto sesaat, sebelum menyadari tanah yang dipijakinya terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

_Syuush..._

"Kyaaaa..." Teriak Naruto yang telah jatuh kedalam jurang yang dibawahnya terdapat jilatan api dari Lava panas.

Tapi sesegera mungkin Naruto segera memposisikan tubuhnya tengkurap, dengan melebarkan kedua tangan dan kaki untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengigit jempolnya hingga berdarah, dan membentuk sebuah segel.

"kochiyose no jutsu" Seru Naruto kemudian.

**Boofffhh...**

Sebuah asap muncul menyelimuti Naruto, dari balik asap itu, nampak sosok katak dengan ukuran raksasa, dengan pedang dipinggangnya, dan sebuah rokok yang ada dimulutnya.

"Waaaa...Dimana kita.?" Terik Katak itu panik, setelah mengetahui tempat dimana ia dipangil oleh Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap. Ia mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya menancapkannya pada dinding tanah yang ada disamping kanannya.

_Ssrrrkkkk..._Katak itu akhirnya berhasil selamat dari jilatan api yang ada dibawahnya.

"Gamabunta, kebetulan, tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat ini" Seru Naruto yang berada dikepala katak itu, dengan girang.

"Hei..apa maksutmu memangilku ketempat seperti ini.?"Teriak Katak yang bernama Gamabunta itu marah.

"Akkhh..hahahahahaha,Gomen-gomen" Seru Naruto seraya memberikan Grink khasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang."Tanya Gamabunta to the point.

"Gomen, harus memangilmu dalam keadaan begini" Seru Naruto.

"Akkhh... cepat jawab pertanyaaku." Teriak Gamabunta.

"Aah, tadi aku terjatuh" Seru Naruto, seraya mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Akkhh..."Seru Gamabunta sweatdrop.

"Tapi, tolong segera keluarkan aku dari sini, aku perlu membantu teman-temanku"Seru Naruto.

"Yah..bersiaplah Naruto"

"Yah..."Seru Naruto, segera duduk bersila untuk berubah ke Mode Sennin.

Tanpa banya bicara, dengan kekuatan kakinya, Gamabunta sedikit membuat ancang-ancang untuk melompat, dan segera melompat kearah tembok tanah yang ada disamping kirinya.

_Syuussh..._Gamabunta melompat tanpa lupa mencabut pedangnya.

_Tap.._Gamabunta kembali menancapkan pedangnya kepada dinding tanah itu. Ia segera mengankat tubuhnya, dan berdiri diatas pedangnya. Dengan berpijak dipedangnya Ia kembali melompat kearah dinding yang ada disampingnya.

_Tap...Tap..._Gamabunta melompat kearah dindingnya yang ada disampingnya, dan kembali melompat lagi begitu kakinya menyentuh dinding tanah tersebut.

"Naruto, ini batasku, lompatlah keatas."Seru Gamabunta yang sedang melayang.

"Yosh...,Arigatto"Seru Naruto yang telah berubah kemode sannin, segera melompat itu pun menghilang menjadi asap.

_Tap.._Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil selamat dari jatuh kejurang, tidak segera pergi. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. _'Mada__ra__, ada didaerah barat, dengan arah searah jarum jam dua.'_ Batin Naruto, seraya pergi kearah barat.

_Syuussh...Syuuusssh..._Naruto berlari terus berlari menuju kearah barat, atau lebih tepatnya kearah gunung yang ada didepannya._"Aku harus mengalahkan Madara, untuk menghentikan Jutsu ini."_ Batin Naruto terus berlari.

"Naruto.."Pangil Kurama tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa,Kurama.?, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, terus berlari.

"Akkkh...aku telah mulai membaik!"

"Osshhh...ayo kita bersama-sama mengalahkan Madara untuk menghentikan jutsu ini." Seru Naruto berapi-api.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu"

"Aakkkhh..., tapi..!"

"Bukankah, kau ingin menghentikan Jutsu ini.?"

"Yah.., apakah kau mengetahui sesesuat tentang jutsu ini.?"

"Yah, maka dari itu dengarkan ini, Jutsu yang digunakan Madara, adalah jutsu yang diciptakan Rikudo Sennin ketika itu untuk menghapus Genjutsu dari Juubi, sekaligus menghentikan peperangan yang disebabkan dari dari pengaruh genjutsu Juubi." Terang Kurama.

"Hmmm..., begitu ya?"

"Dengan kata lain Jutsu ini kebalikan dari Genjutsu yang sebenarnya, Jika genjutsu menjatuhkan seseorang kedalam dunia Ilusi yang diciptakan seseorang, maka Jutsu ini menarik orang yang didalam dunia Ilusi, kedalam dunia nyata. Dengan kata lain, jutsu ini merubah keinginan terbesar setiap orang menjadi kenyataan."

"Jadi, kekacauwan ini disebabkan oleh kekacauwan pikiran diri kita sendiri.?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku belum memastikannya, Tapi tujuan sebenarnya dari jutsu ini agak berbeda dari Jutsu dari Rikudo senin dulu. Sebenarnya jutsu ini diciptakan dengan maksut untuk menarik ingatan indah dari seseorang dan melepaskanya."

"Akhh..aku jadi binggung?"seru Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Tujuan jutsu ini untuk menciptakan kedamaian, dan menciptakan dunia yang saling mengerti karna jutsu ini akan menghubungkan ingatan masing-masing orang dengan yang lain."

"Ooo, Naruhodoo, aku mulai mengerti, jadi jutsu ini diciptakan Rikudou Sennin dengan maksut baik, tapi yang ada didalam pikiranku sekarang adalah jika ini jutsu yang digunakan oleh Rikudou sennin untuk melepas Genjutsu juubi, dan menghentikan peperangan ketika itu. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa bisa jutsu ini menjadi kebalikan dari jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin.? " seru Naruto bingung.

"Itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan untuk sekarang ini?" Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apakah kau telah menemukan sesuatu Kurama?"Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang ini, aku belum menemukan sesuatu tentang itu. Tapi aku menemukan cara menghentikan kekacauwan ini?"

"Menghentikan jutsu ini?"

"Ya, jika jutsu ini diciptakan melihat sample dari jutsu Rikudo Sennin, maka sepertinya kerja jutsu juga sama dengan Rikudo Sennin!."Seru Kurama.

"Jadi, kita hanya perlu untuk mengubah kecemasan shinobi.!"

"Tapi, bukankah itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk itu."

"Naruto, kau memiliki teman-temanmu yang siap membantu, dan mendukungmu"Seru Naruto.

"Yah.., Aku memiliki mereka"Seru Naruto, tersenyum bahagia

"Itulah guna seorang teman."

"Yossh..Kurama t-." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba melesat senjata berupa kipas disampingnya.

Naruto yang telah memasuki Mode Sennin, memiliki Insting yang tajam, segera menunduk. Tapi serangan itu tidak sampai disitu saja. Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah muncul akar besar yang hendak menjerat Naruto.

**Kreekk...**

Akar itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba, dan cepat. Sehingga Naruto terlambat menghindar sehingga akar itu mengenai lengan bajunya.

"Akhirnya muncul juga kau Madara."Seru Naruto seraya, mencoba menekan pendaraahan yang ada dilengan kirinya, dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, apakah kau baik-baik saja."Seru Kurama panik.

"Sepertinya, kau belum menyadarinya Kurama.!"Seru Madara terhadap Kurama yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Aku telah mengetahuinya, bukankah jutsumu ini adalah jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Rikudou Sennin." Seru Naruto.

"Khuhu..., sepertinya kau belum mengetahuinya."Seru Madara.

"Huh...?"

"Akan kuberitahu sekarang." Seru Madara, menyerigai Jahat, Seraya membentuk segel Anjing.

"Kanashimi no nageki" Seru Madara.

Tiba-tiba setelah, Madara menyerukan jutsu, seluruh tubuh naruto terselimuti chakra merah dari Kyubi, seperti sebelum Naruto dapat mengkontrol Kyubi.

"Kurama apa yang sedang terjadi." Seru naruto yang mulai merasakan kepanikan pada dirinya.

"Gomen, Naruto aku tak menyangka akan hal ini." Jawab Kurama, gemetar.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang telah terjadi?" Seru Naruto kembali, dengan kepanikan yang amat luar biasa.

"A-aku telah hilang kendaliku sendiri." Seru Kurama dengan suara yang mulai melemah.

"Hei...A-apa-A-." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan, tiba-tiba chakra yang menyelimutinya itu, terasa menjadi lebih panas, sehingga mengelupas kulitnya, dan membuat Naruto jatuh tengkurap ditanah, karna sakit yang luar biasa yang dirasakanya.

"Akkhhh..." Gerang Naruto kesakitan.

"Biar aku jelaskan!, memang benar jika ini jutsu yang digunakan oleh Rikudou Sennin, tapi sepertinya Kurama belum menyadari jutsu ini. Jutsu ini aku yang menciptakan sebelum aku mati ketika itu, jutsu ini memiliki prinsip yang berbeda dengan Jutsu yang dimiliki oleh Rikudou Sennin. Jutsu ini tidak berkerja untuk manusia pada umumnya, Tapi hanya bekerja pada Kyubi." Seru Madara.

"A-Akhh..., t-tapi bukankah, Kurama yang tadi, tidak memiliki kebencian, dan ia tidak sedang berilusi kacau, atau ketakutan."Seru Naruto Menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jutsu bekerja, saat Kyubi terkena serangan dari biju berekor enam." Seru Madara dengan penuh kemenangan.

"T-tapi..ini tidak mungkin terjadi."Gerang Naruto.

"Terimalah kekalahanmu, kekacauwan ini disebabkan oleh patnermu sendiri." Seru Madara sinis.

"Akkkhh..." Gerang Naruto merintih kesakitan, karna tiba-tiba panas itu semakin bertambah, dan membakar baju beserta celanannya.

"Nah...Kyuubiii, Mengamuklah" Teriak Madara, mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan terlihat dikedua matanya.

Naruto terus mengerang kesakitan, sekujur tubuhnya telah tertelan chakra merah pekat, dan kulitnya mengelupas. Lama kelamaan chakra merah itu terus membesar, seolah mengambil tubuh Naruto.

"Arrkkkhhhh…" Rintih Naruto kesakitan. Chakra itu semakin membesar, dan membentuk sosok hewan yang menyerupai musang.

**Duar...Duar...**

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi, mengawali perubahan Naruto kedalam bentuk Kyuubi.

"_Grooogghh..."_ Raung Kurama kemudian setelah bebas dari tubuh Naruto.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

**Minaaa, sebelumnya maaf kalau masih ada kecacatan pada penulisannya.**

**Dan Author ingin menginformasikan Fic ini sepertinya akan Update lebih lama dari biasanya soalnya, Author baru buat Fic baru, jadi sabar ya?**

**Dan, maaf ya!, kalau dich ini Adegan pertarungannya hampir gak ada.!**

**Sekarang, jawab Review**

**Namikaze Sholkhan :** _Oke…, tapi sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang tapi, terus dukung ya?_

**Orthogenix esper :**_ Arigatto Gozaimatsu.., terus dukung ya, fic ini?_

**Naru-kun93 : **_Siap laksanakan…, iya gak apa-apa kok._

**2nd princhass : **_terimaksih…, sepertinya kalau masalah typo untuk ch 2 ini bukan karna author kok, waktu diuploadnya tiba-tiba gitu sendiri, tapi akan author usahain untuk lebih baik._

**Uzumaki 21 : **_ Siap, tunggu aja._

**Hadinamikaze :** _Arigatto, tunggu aja ya?_

**Fumiko Miki NaSa : **_ Oh.. salam kenal Miki-chan, sebelumnya terimakasih, kalo soal Nasa tenang aja itu udah pasti dong!_

**Ryan Kurosaki : **_Oke sampai Endkan, tapi mungkin agak lama jadi tunggu aja ya?, Romance tentu dong, santai aja._

**MysteriOues Girl : **_ Oke makasih.., Masalah karakter Kakashi-sensei itu, Author sengaja buat kayak gitu karna kepikiran waktu kejadian Naruto VS Pain waktu itu, jadi maaf kalau gak sesuai keinginan. Dan kalau update kilatnya kayaknya tidak bisa, cepat seperti biasanya, soalnya Author juga lagi buat fic yang lain. Gomen ne.._


End file.
